Crónicas del Ángel Negro
by SchauenSturme
Summary: Lily Potter no es un ángel. En realidad, poco ha heredado de su mentada abuela, y parece que nada de sus padres. Está decidida a encontrar su propio camino, sin importar cuanto le cueste.


* * *

Bueno, esta idea lleva un par de días dándome la lata, así que me veo obligada a escribirla, a pesar de no saber QUE MIERDA VA A RESULTAR. Si, es obvio el por qué mi necesidad de escribir, verdad? No tengo cigarrillos, estoy insomne, engripada, sin poder ver a nadie y con una botella de cafeína fría a la mano (Veáse: Coca Cola). Tengo que estudiar para Francés, Matemáticas e Informática, no quiero y, pues, mi mente calenturienta se pone a imaginar algún yuri en que Lily Potter, la pequeña de la tercera generación (que me quedó un tanto OoC), se trence en una relación con... Oh, no puedo decirlo! Vamos, ya estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste :)

No pregunten por qué, pero "Llévame", de Kudai, se me hace que pega bien con este prologuito. Ah, por cierto... Los IC son de JK, pero los OC (que abundan) y la trama me pertenecen enteramente, no lo olviden si planean "tomarlo prestados". O sea... Inclúyanme en su disclaimer, gracias ;P

_**Laber! O.o**_

* * *

**Prólogo: La serpiente**

Todavía puedo recordar la voz rasposa del viejo sombrero cuando dijo, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso tendría para mí a posteriori, esa única palabra.

Supongo que fue por inercia, siguiendo el sonido de los aplausos, que caminé hasta la que sería mi mesa de esa noche en adelante, me senté y sonreí a mis nuevos compañeros. O quizá, que en algún lugar remoto de mi mente ya había asumido, desde pequeña, que no era igual al resto de mi familia.

A partir de ese momento y hasta el amanecer siguiente, mi memoria es borrosa. Solo se presenta, con nefasta nitidez, la mirada decepcionada de mis hermanos mayores.

Los años han pasado con desesperante lentitud. He cambiado mucho. Y, con el agonizante correr de las horas, la pequeña de trenzas azabache y sonrisa brillante que ya dejaba adivinar una extraña madurez tras sus ojos azules se fue desvaneciendo… Quizás por la herida, profunda, dolorosa, que abrió en mi corazón ese repudio de mi familia.

Ese mismo sentimiento de desapego que fue naciendo en mí a partir de sonrisas forzadas y susurros a mis espaldas, fue lo que luego me llevó a plantarles frente.

Sí, desde muy niña fui distinta a todos, con mi interés por la magia oscura y mi andar silencioso, con el semblante triste asomando a cada instante entre los pliegues de un momento de felicidad.

Pero, al confirmar el Sombrero Seleccionador ese abismo que me separaba de ellos, de los perfectos y luminosos Potter-Weasley, ya no dejaron pasar mis rarezas. En parte, lo entiendo. Al menos de mis padres, que tienen una historia larga y dolorosa que los ha llenado de prejucios. Pero... ¿Mis hermanos, mis primos?

Dolió. Solo Teddy, el que nunca se vio unido a mi por nada más que nuestro propio cariño, sin las imposiciones de la sangre, permaneció a mi lado. No hasta el final, pero hubo una época en que, cada vez que lo necesitaba, estaba allí.

Los amigos se van, la sangre también se evapora alguna vez, las lágrimas no dejan rastro. Las risas no hacen sonar sus ecos eternamente, el dolor en algún momento desaparece. Solo la muerte y el amor duran para siempre.

Se hace tarde. Sé que me he quedado mucho tiempo escribiendo, y un par de ojos grises que me miran fijamente, con algo de reproche, se empeñan en recordármelo.

- Llegarás última al baile, pues yo no te voy a esperar para siempre. - Susurra, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro de líneas gráciles. Yo finjo no pestrarle atención, pero tiene razón. Ya es hora de que deje la pluma a un lado y termine de vestirme.

Bien se yo que no hay mas difícil que correr todas las escaleras desde mi sala común al Gran Hall. Lo he tenido que hacer cientos de veces en estos años, a riesgo de ser castigada por llegar tarde a clase.

Es un pequeño precio que pagué por ser Slytherin. _Al final, todo lo que perdí lo valió, menos esas infinitas carreras por los pasadizos del castillo..._


End file.
